


Cardinal Kingdom (subject to change)

by LokalKryptid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (may be subject to change), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bombs, Explosions, Fear of Death, Gen, Hero Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Implied Destruction of Property, Implied Physical Fighting, Implied Violence, M/M, MAYBE friends to lovers, Mention of Death, No Beta we Die Like Enbys, Platonic Moxiety, Villain Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, destruction of property, i swear its not as bad as it looks, implied explosions, implied fighting, implied police violence, like at all, maybe enemies to lovers, mention of bombs, mention of ghosts, mention of murder, t rating for future swearing, these tags make it sound way worse than it is, this story is not fleshed out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokalKryptid/pseuds/LokalKryptid
Summary: A story that was born of a prompt for my english class that I simply couldn't drop. And then it became a monster and decided to not be a one shotAnyway, superhero au where Virgil is an extreme activist and Roman is a cop who can fly. Patton is Patton. <3May end up with anaroyality, it's undecided
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 1





	Cardinal Kingdom (subject to change)

**Author's Note:**

> there are a lot of explosions, bombs, death mention  
> most of those bad tags come from here but it's actually good trust me

"This... isn't what it looks like?"

"Well, it looks like you got beat up in an alley way," Patton said as he approached Virgil's bloody and half-bandaged firm on the couch.

"Well... it wasn't an _alley way_." It was more like 40 feet in the air and a subsequent plummet onto 45th street. Close enough.

"You _actually_ got beat up!?" Patton exclaimed as he grabbed the roll of bandages that Virgil was badly trying to apply. "I was being sarcastic! Who did this?"

Local, self-proclaimed hero, King Cardinal. "Just a jerk. I'm fine though, no broken bones."

Patton stopped and slowly looked up from where he was wrapping Virgil's bicep, an incredulous expression on his face. "That... is _not_ where the bar is. You're _bleeding!_ You look like you're gonna _pass out!_ "

Virgil sighed but didn't interfere as Patton continued his fussing. They closed their eyes and leaned their head back as they half listened to Patton lecture them about safety and under-playing serious issues. Hypocrite.

\---

It was a week later before Virgil encountered King Cardinal again. They were distracted with setting up a bomb at the base of a statue of the city's police station founder. The movement of King's cape being what drew their attention as it flapped in the air.

"Quite a way to say ACAB. Little extra, though," came the voice that never failed to make Virgil's eyes roll.

They scoff at the use of the word 'extra', as if King isn't the one wearing the brightest red cape and mask on top of a _whole knight suit_.

"Don't tell me you plan to stop me," they start as they position the final wires. "Are you really that brain washed by all the ‘blue lives matter’ propaganda?" Virgil got to their feet and turned around to face the hero, who was firmly in a battle stance, a sword directed towards Virgil.

King looked thrown for a second. "Well, I..." he stammered. "This... This is destruction of private property!" King hardened his stance.

Virgil put up their hands in a faux placating gesture, "okay, okay. Could've just said you're a thin blue liner, but okay." King spluttered indignantly as Virgil brought their hands back down.

"I am _not!_ " He practicality screeched with a stomp of his foot. "I simply cannot allow you to cause damage this _extreme_ , Evildoer!"

" _Extreme_?" A small smirk made its way onto Virgil's face, not that King could see it behind their mask. "This is _nothing!_ Hardly five feet of blast radius. Won't reach that tree." They pointed to a tree that was, admittedly, very close to the statue.

King's jaw moved silently for a moment. "That changes _nothing!_ "

"Doesn't it?"

" _No!_ They'll just build another, anyway."

" _Exactly,_ they’ll build another, and I'll destroy that one, too. This isn't the only statue that's coming down, buddy." Virgil placed their hands in their pockets, grabbing the remote resting in one of them. "Good chat. You're invincible, right?"

"I... yes? W-"

"Good. I won't feel so bad about leaving you in an explosion." With that, they practically fell through the shadow cast by the statue.

Almost the second their head vanished beneath (into?) the ground, the heat, sound, and flash of the explosion hounded King's senses.

King groaned, trying to blink away the phosphenes and rub out the ringing. He supposed he would need to keep an eye out for the rest of the statues as he was finally able to make out the pile of rubble in front of him.

Why did his city have so many statues?

\---

It was a few weeks of attempted (and, most times, successful statue destruction, and with it came public attention.

Now understand, Virgil isn't new to town. They've been at the villainy thing for almost two years and they don't plan on slowing down. Virgil simply doesn't actively try to get a spotlight and let's most of their crimes be credited to more public Public Enemies.

Honestly, Virgil shouldn't be surprised when their recent activity is given more attention than usual, it was a pretty big stunt. They discover this fact one Saturday off work when the news channel they had turned on for background noise while scrolling through Tumblr switches over to a prerecorded press conference with King Cardinal himself.

They almost immediately perk up. The current conversation is about the statue incident and King was taking about them.

Virgil’s kinda on the news, in a way.

They continue watching as the video switched to two newscasters who begins to introduce a video sent in from an anonymous witness.

The video comes on screen. A slightly shaky camera I focused Virgil's crouched form. King standing a few feet away by a statue that is now a pile of rubble in the middle of South Avenue park. The video goes until Virgil sinks out and the bomb goes off, abruptly ending.

"Well," one of the newscasters starts as the visual returns to them, "it appears there is a new villain on the scene. As well as an explanation for just what happened to our beloved statues."

"Seems like it," the other chimes in. "Did you see that power? I suppose this villain truly is 'the darkness' as many so claim to be."

Virgil grimaced. "That better not be my name," they groaned with a shake of their head towards the TV.

A moment later, the story switches the something more mundane and the door to Patton and Virgil's shared apartment opens and closes. "I'm home!"

"How was work?" Virgil asked, changing the channel to a colorful cartoon as Patton enters the living room.

"Absolutely wonderful," Patton says as he drops himself on the couch and drapes his top half across Virgil's lap. "So, there's this regular. He's super cute and super sweet and comes in every day and he gave me his number."

Virgil smiles at their friend’s dramatics. "Really chasing that café au dream, ain't he," they tease.

Patton shoot them an unimpressed expression. "Come _on._ He's not bad. Besides, we have a date tonight so, clearly, is working."

"Of _course_. It's not like this could be his plan and he's gonna murder you in an abandoned building where you won't be found until some rich dude decides to renovate it."

"Come _on_ ," Patton groans. "He's nice. I've known him for months." He props himself up to look Virgil more directly in the face. "Besides, I already have a date with him. And I'm _not_ going to be murdered."

"Patton-"

" _If_ it'll help, you can meet him afterwards," Patton tries to sooth them as he properly sits next to Virgil.

"Well then he'd know where we live-"

"Virgil."

Virgil sighs dramatically, "fine. You better not be making a big mistake."

"I'm not. Trust me." He throws an arm across Virgil's shoulders. "Besides, if I do die, I'll just haunt you and we'll never be without each other."

"If you become a ghost, I will put you in a ghost trap for the rest of my life. Then, I'll kill threw guy who killed you and exorcise his ghost."

"How sweet! You wanna be together forever." Patton places a small kiss on Virgil's cheek.

"I'm moving out," Virgil groans.

"No, you're not," Patton says, still draped over Virgil.

Virgil sighs, "no, I'm not."


End file.
